The present invention related to collapsible nets, and, in particular, to collapsible golf nets for stopping the flight of golf balls.
Various sports such as golf, involve hitting or throwing a projectile such as a golf ball in a desired direction in a field. For practice purposes, it is desirable to capture the ball before it travels a large distance or strikes objects or people. Existing capturing structures include a net attached to the perimeter of a capturing frame and a rigid support frame attached to the capturing frame. The support frame is attached to the capturing frame and provides a base allowing the capturing structure to be disposed on the ground.
A disadvantage of such structure is that they cannot be easily folded and efficiently stored. This is because both the support frame and the capturing frame must be properly folded and placed in a container. Further use of a capturing frame and a supporting frame makes such structures more expensive to manufacture and harder to carry due to increased weight.
There is, therefore, a need for a golf net which can be easily folded and efficiently stored in a container. There is also a need for such a golf net to be self-erecting and easy to carry.